Just A Kiss
by Partager Super
Summary: Maggie confesses her feeling in a song to Hal.
1. Chapter 1

" My daughter Jene has a wonderful voice and we need some thing that can atleast make us feel like we have hope, so Jene is going to sing us a song." Captain Weaver said as everyone in the second mass was in a big group and listened as Jene sang.

Anne & Tom holding hands. Matt & Emily holding hands. Ben & Sarah holding hands. Maggie & Hal holding hands. Everyone listening and hoping that the pain would go away.

The song that Jene was singing was Stronger, by Kelly Clarkson. Stronger represents for her to never give up. Take very second as if it was your last and be strong no matter what.

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

Jene started. It was dead silent in the room except from her singing. Eveyone loved it. She had a wonderful voice that everyone cherished.

You think you've got the best of me

Think you've had enough the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Jene stopped the music then yelled to the people. " I want all of you guys to sing the chorus with me" She yelled to everyone.

Chorus:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning

In the end.

I am not alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Jene finsihed the crowd went crazy. " Well I would like to give everyone a chance to shine" Captain Weaver said. " Who volinteers" He asked. Hal got a smile on his face. He took Maggie's hand and put it high in the air.

" Maggie" Weaver smiled and pointed to her.

" Hal" She mouthed to him while Hal just pushed her to the front and had a huge smile.

" Ugh. Hi everyone" She stuttered shy. " My... Name... Is Maggie " She finsihed.

" I am going to sing Just A kiss By - Lady Antebellum." Maggie said as she begun singing.

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

She started. Hal was surprise she could sing. He knew she was singing about him so he decided to step in.

Hal -

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

Both -

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

No, I don't want to push too far

Both -

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Hal and Maggie we standing holding hands and singing both smiling at eachother and looking in eachothers eyes as they sang.

Maggie & Hal at some parts -

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right

Both -

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No, I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Both -

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Both -

No, I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave

But you'll be in my dreams

Tonight, tonight, tonight

Both -

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Maggie & Hal at different parts -

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright

Maggie & Hal at different parts -

Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight

As they finished Hal took Maggie's hand and said " Maggie I love you and I dont want that to end" Hal said with a huge grin on his face as Maggie smiled and they both kissed while everyone cheered and whistled. Maggie was blushing. " I love you too" She said in a whisper so only Hal could hear.

Copied from ( Lyrics )

I was wanting to do a story where they both sang to eachother so I hope you guys like it. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading.

- Author.


End file.
